The Trip That Changed Them All
by L. saDiablo
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru get dragged along on a trip to Hawaii. Rei and Mina are up to something and Usagi is not pleased.


****

AN: um…I started a new one?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this…pity…I would love to own Mamoru…

__

KEY:

Usagi=Serena

Mamoru=Darien

Rei=Raye

Ami=Amy

Minako=Mina

Makoto=Lita

Chapter One

Usagi looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently against the hard tile floor. Everyone was late. It was bad enough that they decided to go on a trip to Hawaii for Christmas break. It was even worse when they invited MAMORU CHIBA along.

'Damn bastard. I still can't stand him.'

"Odango Atama. You're early? There's the first surprise of my day." Mamoru stood next to her.

"It's been five years; do you really have to call me that?" she snapped.

"Yes. It still pisses you off." Mamoru laughed as she gave him a death glare.

"Then here's the million dollar question, jerk. If my fist meets your face intimately and there's no one around to see it, do you still have a concussion?" She glared at him while lifting up her tightly clenched fist.

"Usagi-chan! Don't kill him!" Ami ran up to Usagi and pulled her fist down.

"Ami-chan! You're late! Why are you, of all people, late?!" Usagi turned to her friend and forgot about Mamoru for a moment.

"You brought Sano with you?" Usagi waved enthusiastically at the young man behind Ami. She always stared at him in a for of shock; he looked exactly like Zoicite, and acted like him too, even down to the cherry blossom obsession.

"Yes. I did." Ami smiled inwardly. Hopefully Mamoru and Usagi would learn to get along this time

"Usagi! Sorry we're late!" Rei and Yunchiro ran up next to Ami and gasped for breath.

"Usagi…why are you and Mamoru standing underneath a sprig of mistletoe?" Yunchiro pointed above their heads.

"Mistletoe?" Mamoru's gaze followed Yunchiro's finger. "SHIT! I'm NOT kissing Odango!"

"It's tradition, Mamoru-san."

"AMI!" Usagi wailed. "For the first and last time of my life, I am in AGREEMENT with Mamoru! I REFUSE to kiss him!"

"You have to, Usagi." Makoto walked over to them, calmly cracking her knuckles as a silent threat. "It's a bloody tradition!"

She glared at her friends and then at Mamoru. He glared back but reached out to pull her towards him. His hands were firmly planted on her waist. "Here's to tradition."

Mamoru placed his lips on hers. Usagi glared at him once she felt his lips warm against hers. He glared back and forced his way into her mouth. A simple kiss had become a war for dominance, and Usagi wasn't planning on losing. She bit down on his tongue and he broke the kiss while Minako cheered.

"They finally kissed?" She squealed happily.

"MINAKO!" Usagi violently whipped around, loose blonde hair flying passed her face. She aimed a swift, hard kick at Minako's head and watched in satisfaction when Minako flinched from the near impact. The black leather shined under the harsh fluorescent lights of the airport and the three inch heel gleamed, almost mirroring the anger in the blonde's eyes.

"Okay. THAT is a surprisingly lethal high heel made from imported Italian leather." Mamoru whistled in admiration. "Damn."

"Minako-chan! Are you all right?" Ami and Makoto rushed over to Minako's side.

"What were you thinking, Odango?" Rei lunged for her best friend.

Usagi pushed her away with one hand. "Yunchiro. Control your cat." She turned and began walking towards the boarding gate. "We're late. Let's go."

--------

Mamoru stared at Usagi in shock. What was wrong with her? She had actually tried to kick Minako! She was angry; it wasn't difficult for any of them to see. But, it wasn't from the usual Odango Atama/Mamoru-baka bout either.

After they boarded their plane, Minako sat next to her boyfriend, Keisuke Sadaharu. He looked suspiciously like Kunzite, but no one said anything about it. He was a classmate of hers in college and sat next to her in their history class. Amy was sitting next to Sano Midorino. Rei was next to Yunchiro and napping happily on his shoulder. Makoto sat next to a young man in his early twenties named Yuuta Syusuke. Mamoru and Usagi were sitting next to each other, happily promising each other death if one stray hair made its way into their separate spaces.

She plastered her gaze out the window and he ignored her, choosing instead to bury his nose in a copy of Angels and Demons by Dan Brown. Their flight ended in San Diego for a night that they would spend at the Ramada. Then, they left the next evening for Honolulu. They had reserved five rooms at the Ramada. Translation: each room would contain one man and one woman. Damn Rei and damn Minako.

Next to her, Mamoru was having similar thoughts. 'One room. Me, Odango, two keys, one night. I don't know if I'll last. Shit. Shit. _SHIT!_'

Usagi shook her head and rested her head against the back of her seat. "Ten more hours at least. We've been on this plane for at least three hours. Damn it."

"You okay, Odango?" Mamoru looked at her frustrated face.

"Not really."

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

Usagi looked at him suspiciously. "Do you have a fever? Are you sick? Did you hit your head on something? You're being NICE...to me…if you needed any clarification."

Mamoru chuckled. "I'm fine. But you're obviously not. And for once, it's not me pissing you off."

"Yeah, like you would know if it wasn't you that was pissing me off." Usagi shrugged and closed her eyes. "Wake me up before we get to San Diego."

"I haven't been arguing with you for four years to not know what pissed you off when. " Mamoru turned his attention back to the book in his hands. 'Why did everything have to start now? Why did she have to be aggravated about something now? Why did I have to notice?'

"Damn it."

"Mamoru-baka, are you all right?" Usagi looked at him; the concern lay unmasked in her clear blue eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. Are you actually worried Odango?"

"Not really." She was lying, he knew. "What are you reading?" She peered over his arm to read the cover.

"Is it any good?"

"So far, yes?" Mamoru fingered the hard cover nervously.

"You're twitching," Usagi looked into his eyes. "There's something wrong with you, as usual. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"About an hour." Mamoru shrugged, "I'm fine."

"One hour? And here you're calling me the idiot?! Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She flagged down a stewardess and asked for two blankets and two pillows. Once the woman brought the things she asked for, Usagi slid the two pillows under Mamoru's head and covered him with one blanket. She spread the other over herself and wiggled around to get more comfortable in her seat.

"Thanks, Odango." Mamoru rested against the pillows and closed his eyes.

A folded scrap of paper landed in front of Usagi. She looked at it in confusion until Minako cleared her throat. Usagi unfolded the slip and glared as she read the words "What's with you and Mamoru? Have you told him yet?" Usagi glared at the scrap willing it to burn under her gaze.

She wrote back; "There's nothing going on. There was a REASON that we were pissed at you this morning. We still ARE! Keep that in mind and keep quiet. That is an ORDER from US." She flicked the scrap back and Minako and watched her flinch when she read the contents. The fear in her eyes meant only that she had noticed the use of the imperial "we."

"Usagi-chan?" Minako looked into blue fire; Usagi was dead serious.

-------

"Mamoru-baka! Wake up! We've touched down in San Diego! DUDE! _WAKE UP_!" she shook him lightly then flicked his forehead.

His eyes opened slowly, "How long was I out?"

"For the rest of the flight." She grinned. She'd been given ample opportunity to sketch him as he slept. Of course, the cramped space made it uncomfortable, but it was for the sake of art. He hadn't seen any of them; thank God for that.

He got up first and grabbed both their carry-on bags. Usagi stepped out after him and reached for her bag. He shook his head and motioned for her to walk. She nodded and stepped carefully out of the plane.

The group stood at the gate and stretched sore muscles.

"Is anyone hungry?" Rei looked at Usagi.

"Not really." Usagi shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did you eat anything on the plane?" Mamoru looked at her.

"Not really."

"Let's go eat." Makoto grinned. "I could go for some Chinese."

"NO!" Minako and Keisuke groaned. "Anything BUT Chinese!"

"Fine, we'll go the Cheesecake Factory!" Ami laughed at Minako's response.

"Sounds good to me." Minako looked around at the group, "should we take taxis?"

"We might as well take three. Three people to the first two cabs and four to the last one." Rei smiled at the identical grins Minako and Keisuke wore.

"We'll hail the first cab. We're going alone." Mamoru pulled Usagi away from the group as he hailed a yellow checkered cab. "We'll meet you after dinner."

"Wait!" Rei and the other girls looked at each other.

"What's going on?"

Minako smiled to herself. Whether or not Usagi liked it, Mamoru wanted to be with her. Usagi couldn't get mad at her for that, could she?

--------

The taxi stopped in front of a night club.

"Mamoru-baka, why are we here? I'm jet-lagged for God sakes!"

"I need a drink."

"Why the hell are we at a club? Why aren't we at a bar?"

"You're underage. We're not in Japan."

"I'm not dressed for a club," Usagi groaned.

"Say that after you take a look inside." Mamoru pulled her in after him.

His eyes swept over her form. "What you've got on is fine."

She wore black dress pants and a white silk blouse from Banana Republic. The long sleeves were loose and drawn in at her wrists. She wore her long hair half up in a casual bun.

"You look fine."

Usagi felt herself being dragged onto the dance floor and was swamped by the music. Bodies dance around her and she started to sway. Mamoru placed his hands on her waist and moved his body against hers.

"I thought you said you needed a drink?" Usagi looked at him, mildly alarmed.

"I'll get a drink after." Mamoru growled and pulled her closer to his body.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his body rubbing sensuously against hers. She tried to leave the dance floor and was stopped when his hands tightened their grip on her waist and pressed her intimately to his body's inviting warmth.

While they danced on the floor, Rei and Yunchiro walked through the front. "OH MY GOD!" Rei stopped dead and gaped openly at the sight on the dance floor. "Oh my GOD!"

"Isn't that Usagi and Mamoru?" Yunchiro was as bewildered as Rei.

"Yes. Oh my God." Rei gawked at the two dancing on the floor. She had noted the distance, or lack there of, between their bodies. Usagi's arms were wrapped around Mamoru's neck as they slid against each other.

--------

Usagi stepped away from Mamoru and went in search of an empty booth. She found one, sat, and began to mull over what had just happened.

Mamoru followed her and grinned. Odango made everything too easy. He slid in next to her. "Hey, Odango." His voice was soft and husky.

"What do you want?" she was irritated.

"Look up. See that?" he pointed to the small decoration above their heads. "It's mistletoe. GUESS what I want from you."

"No! Get away from-" her words were cut off as his lips came crashing down on hers. She tried to push him away from her and failed when he took her hands in his. He gently nipped at her lower lip. She turned her head away from him in defiance and glared at him.

"Don't give me that look, Odango." Mamoru wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her body back to his.

"Let go of me, Mamoru."

"Not until you listen."

"To what?" her glare became more incensed. "To you ridiculing me? I'll pass, thanks."

"No. Minako and Rei planned this whole trip out to get us together. They even managed to get Ami and Makoto to agree to it. Neither of us would be here if it weren't for those two."

"If that's the truth, we should leave now, before I kill Rei." Usagi's gaze stayed fixed on the upper level of the club.

"Why?"

"Rei and Yunchiro are here. Is there anyplace we can go besides the hotel?" Usagi was furious; Minako had told Rei, even after she swore a VOW of secrecy.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can be, if we need to go to a restaurant." Usagi grinned. "I won't say no to free food!"

They laughed together. "Let's go." They stood up in unison and walked out.

"Act like we're getting along well. If Minako and Rei are doing this to get us together, I've got a good idea." Mamoru slung his arm around her waist and drew her to him as they slowly walked out the large double doors.

------------

****

AN: You like? It's a first for me…it's a SM fic..egads…oh well…it's fun ass shit man! Thanks to ochibi for the beta work….


End file.
